Teardrops On My Teddy
by EchosOfGoodbyes
Summary: Okay very cliche. This story is pretty much Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift, but in a Trory way.  Rory and Tristan are best friends but Rory always hoped he was something more.  R&R please!


A/N: I know I should update _When Happiness Existed _but I've been listening to Teardrops on My Guitar and I started crying. I know this is so cliché, but this song is exactly the relationship between my friend Andrew and me. Tristan and Rory are best friends and he's not the guy that every girl falls to their feet for. A bit AU. So here I go.

Disclaimer: Don't own the song or Gilmore Girls.

Rory POV

"Hey Mary," Tristan says leaning to the locker next to mine.

"Hey Tristan, what's up?" I say, trying to get my books to fit into my locker while keeping my nerves in check.

I don't know what's up with me lately, over the past few weeks; I get all jittery around him and suddenly, I can't see.

"Nothing much, are you going to dance this Friday?" My hearts starts to jump and this huge smile starts spreading across my face. He's finally going to ask me out!

"I was thinking about it, why?" I hope he doesn't heart the anticipation across my face.

"I don't know, just asking. I met this girl. She's hot. I tell you about it later," he says, fixing my books and starts walking away.

Then my heart stops and my smile fades.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

I knew it was too good to be true.

Before I could sink down to the floor, the bell rings for sixth period.

I get shake out of my thoughts as I walk through the halls and into the class, right next to Tristan.

After school I plaster that fake smile and hop into my car, on our way to his house to study as usual.

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be._

After two hours of studying; more like an hour of studying and Tristan talking about _her; _I'm on my way home. Tears streaming down my face.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

When I get home, I strip off my jacket and throw my bag on the floor. Not even acknowledging my mother as I lock the door and fall onto my bed.

And I let my mind flashback to all off the times that we spent together, laughing and acting as if no one else was there.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Flashback

"Tristan, hurry up, he's coming!" I hiss at him to finish unbolting Mr. Huff's pivoting chair so when he leans back he'll fall.

"I'm coming!" He says, hiding the wrench and grabbing my hand as we hid into coat closet right next to the door.

Students of his class started spilling in and he starts the first few sentences of his lecture.

I can't stop giggling so Tristan puts his hands over my mouth as we peep through the small crack of the door. With his chest pressed against my back I can feel the small rumbles of laughter wanting to escape as we watch Mr. Huff sit in his chair and THUD!

"What the Fuck!?" Mr. Huff screams as he falls.

Before he gets up and anyone notices, we slip out of the closet from inside the classroom and run into the library.

We hide behind some shelves and start bursting out in laughter; all the while he's still holding my hand. I've never had that much fun in a long time.

"That was awesome!!!!!" I scream jumping up and down as Tristan tries to stop the tears from escaping.

"I can't believe we did all of that because he gave me a C!" I exclaim.

"Well, when someone plays dirty, you just have to play dirtier. Did you hear him swear?" Tristan says putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah." I say breathlessly.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

End Flashback

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

I can't stop the tears from spilling.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into…

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…_

I look down and realize there's teardrops on my teddy.

A/N: I know this so cliché, but I needed it to get out of my brain….sorry.


End file.
